


Technicalities

by Beanwhile



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Coming Out, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Memory Loss, Naked Cuddling, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanwhile/pseuds/Beanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyan and Percival wake up confused, naked, and together in a bed with no memory of what has happened to them. They try to solve the mystery without getting out of bed. it kind of works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technicalities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aisjustrunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/gifts).



> *comes running 15 hours late with noodles* HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANA! THIS IS FOR YOU <3 Stay awesome.

                Dull pain was spreading through Elyan’s jaw and cheekbone. He tried to readjust his head without opening his eyes. Open eyes meant being awake, and he had little desire to be awake just yet. Fortunately for him, the chest he was lying on was broad and meaty; in Elyan’s book that counted as a good pillow. There was also a strong arm around his shoulders squeezing him closer. Elyan would gladly miss morning practice for a couple more hours in the sweet embrace of–

                “Elyan,” Percy’s voice sounded alarmed. What was _Percival_ even doing in Elyan’s room? Maybe he was still dreaming, and Percy was trying to wake him up before _Arthur_ came to wake him up.

                “Elyan, wake up,” Percival called him again.

                Damn, Percy was insistent. Was it urgent? But if it was there would be at least some rude shaking and sharp drawing of the curtains. Elyan growled and cracked one eye open. He scouted the room as much as his blurred vision allowed him to, but there was no sight of Percy, and he wasn’t exactly the type to hide behind the bed post. Elyan opened his other eye and propped himself on his elbow to see who was the owner of the nice chest and arm. Percy’s arm slid from Elyan’s shoulders and rested on the pillows behind him.

                Elyan felt like his stomach had jumped into a well all on its own but he was able to feel the consequences. It wasn’t the most pleasant of feelings, especially in the morning. He pretended the drool on Percy’s chest was also not his.

                “Percy,” he stated the now-obvious, and nodded to his fellow knight. “I might be wrong, but are we together in bed?”

                “Naked and cuddling,” Percival particularized. He was a very observant one, their Percy, Elyan had to remind himself. Maybe it had to do with him being as tall as your average watch tower. He _was_ a watch tower, in a way. Elyan caught himself digressing.

                “So why are we, uhm, like this… and in my bedroom?” he asked. Posing questions was the easier option at the moment. His mind was still very much asleep and besides, Percival seemed to have answers enough to shed light on their situation.

                “Is _this_ your bedroom?” Percy asked in turn. He turned his head around to take a look. Elyan followed his gaze to make sure that it was indeed his bedroom. It wasn’t. That only further complicated things. Defeated for the moment, he laid his head back onto Percy’s chest and closed his eyes again.

                “I don’t think you can go back to sleep,” Percy said, but his arm went back around Elyan’s shoulders. It was a great feeling, to say the least. Elyan could see himself being envious of the people Percy took to bed. Mordred, for example.

                Digressing.

                “I’m not going back to sleep,” he reassured the other knight, “But I’m not a morning person.” Right on cue, a yawn stretched his mouth open. The deep intake of air made his head light. Maybe there was an option where they could spend some more time cuddling and then find out what had gotten them into this… well, bed. Under normal circumstances Elyan reasoned he was probably going to be alarmed but damn, Percival was good at cuddling. Also, he wasn’t freaking out either; there was no reason to freak out whatsoever.

                “We should find out what happened last night,” Percy insisted. “I don’t remember a thing. If we’re late for practice Arthur will–”

                “Positively kill us, yes.” Elyan yawned again, and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb. “If this is neither your room nor mine there’s a possibility we’re not in the castle at all.”

                “We have an excuse not to attend morning practice,” Percival quickly chimed in.

                Elyan tilted his head and smirked. “Always said you’re smarter than you’re bigger.”

                Percy snorted and rolled his eyes. “Oh please. Very seductive.”

                They laughed, but neither said anything more, and the silence grew awkward in a couple of minutes. A peculiar thought was creeping into Elyan’s mind, and he thought of it as peculiar because there was no suitable word to describe it. It definitely wasn’t ominous, or terrible, or anything bad really. But good? He didn’t know.

                “Speaking of which… did we… you know.” He waved around his hand, hoping the vague gesture would finish his sentence. Said hand also landed too low on Percy’s abdomen, too close to where Percival’s private parts were bulging under the sheet. Well, that was expressive. Elyan mentally shook his head. Percy did not seem bothered though, which was a relief.

                “Have sex?” he finished. He shifted a leg, contemplated his navel, then looked at Elyan. “How can you tell? I don’t feel different in the morning after.”

                “Same goes for me,” Elyan said.

                There was another silence.

                “Have you bedded men?” Elyan asked.

                For the first time after the beginning of their bizarre morning Percival blushed. “Yes,” he admitted. “Quite frequently, if I have to be honest.” His cheeks grew redder.

                Elyan propped himself on his elbow once more, and pressed his chest against Percy’s side to avoid flopping gracelessly on his face. It was a good opportunity to remove his hand from Percy’s abdomen. Not that he really wanted, but it was a weird place to leave one’s hand, especially if they were anything but intimate with each other, in that one very _specific_ meaning of the word.

                “Really? Can they even walk the next day?”

                Percy’s face was as red as the Camelot cloak. He bit his lip and looked at his navel again. “I prefer the receiving end,” he mumbled.

                “Nothing wrong with that,” Elyan hurried to reassure the other knight. Percival probably had to deal with a lot of are-you-jesting-with-me reactions when it came to that confession. He did look exactly the type to be as fierce in bed as he was in battle. Elyan couldn’t really imagine Percy on the receiving end, his bitten, swollen lips parting, his teeth sinking into the linen, his hands wrapped around the pillows and clinging to them desperately, his long back arched and his muscular body quivering, legs trembling just before he–

                Yes, Elyan totally could, and it had a momentous effect on him.

                He tried to shift away from Percy but it was too late. His fellow knight was staring at the sheet covering his leg, the leg Elyan happened to be rubbing his hardness against. It was Elyan’s turn to feel the burn of a blush all over his face.

                “Sorry, sorry,” he squeaked in distress. “Imagined you in that position before I could stop myself.”

                “Which one?” Percy asked, very busy staring at the wall. Elyan raised an eyebrow.

                “On all fours. Need I be more specific?“

                “Not a bad one,” Percy mused, his interest waving between the wall and the bed post.

                The silence fell again. They were getting more frequent, and longer. Elyan was trying his best not to think about Percy, at least not like _that_ , but his mind slipped away every time, and painted the most vivid imaged of Percival, all of them so damn arousing. Elyan was sure he had gotten fully hard in a very short time.

                “Percy–” he began, and shut up. He couldn’t put into words what he was thinking, not without either embarrassing himself or offending Percival, or even both.

                “Elyan, do you–” Percy opened his mouth and fell silent together with Elyan. They exchanged awkward smiles. Neither of them finished his thought. Percy bit his lower lip again, and blinked his gaze away. Elyan followed it to where his hand had (again?!) made its way dangerously close to Percival’s groin. Said hand twitched under all the attention.

                “Let’s–” Percy started again, but Elyan already knew what the other knight was thinking. He pulled up the sheet that was covering them and slid onto Percival, silencing him with a kiss.

                Percy let out a whimper of surprise. His hands clamped Elyan’s face, and he returned the kiss. His body felt divine, the muscles that could easily snap a man like a twig pliant and relaxed, the long limbs wrapped around Elyan and pulling him closer, the stiffness rubbing into Elyan’s belly. Elyan spread his fingers and ran them down Percy’s chest and ribs. Percival broke the kiss and exhaled a groan. His eyes remained shut, and his hands clutched Elyan’s shoulders.

                “Tell me what you like,” Elyan murmured. He placed a hurried kiss on Percy’s lips, then kissed his way down over Percy’s scruffy cheek and jaw to his ear and the skin just beneath it.

                “Kiss me,” Percival moaned.

                “Everywhere?”

                “Yeah, start with that.”

                Elyan hurried to obey. He dampened his lips and did just as instructed, in the meantime running his hands over the parts of Percy’s body he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Percival was a dream come true: he moaned and he pleaded, and his voice was hushed but so aroused, his body sensitive and most responsive, twitching and shuddering every time Elyan sank his teeth into a sweet spot. His hands gripped and kneaded the sheets on his sides as if he was in fever.

                The sheets ripped when Elyan ran his tongue over the length of Percy’s cock. “I take it you like this?” Elyan mused, pleased with himself. He was also mildly terrified of Percy’s strength but that was a very passing thought.

                Percy whimpered something, but the string of sounds was incoherent and made little sense. There was a plea in there, and Elyan hurried to put his tongue back to work.

                “Like this,” Percy cried all of a sudden, and his hips jerked up. Elyan wrapped his lips around the head and ran his tongue over the slit; Percy’s cock hardened in his mouth and made breathing difficult. His hips jerked again, and in a moment he came, spilling and filling Elyan’s mouth. Elyan closed his lips around the head and swallowed, trying not to break the pattern of the movement of his tongue. Percy moaned and his body arched, pushing his cock deeper into Elyan’s mouth.

                He groaned and slumped back into the bed, panting. Elyan licked him clean and wiped his lips with the back of his mouth. He grinned at Percy, who was still busy trying to catch his breath.

                “Not a bad way to start the day,” Elyan mused. He spread Percy’s legs and lied on top of him, reclaiming that perfect chest. Percy laced his fingers onto Elyan’s lower back, and slackened his arms.

                “I was about to propose that we go find out what had happened last night, but this also works,” he laughed. His grip on Elyan tightened and in a second Percy had flipped them, reversing their positions. “There’s also a reason I’m the best rider in the kingdom.”

                Elyan could do with another postponement.


End file.
